Program Planning and Evaluation helps Cancer Center leadership chart the course of the Cancer Center, making it an integral part of meeting the Cancer Center's four primary objectives. Program Planning and Evaluation funds are used to support the Cancer Center's External Advisory Board, Program Retreats and Center Annual Retreats. The advisory boards and committees provide key input on all matters regarding research and management, including the development of new Cores, the strengthening of affiliations with other research institutions, and the facilitation of minority and community outreach efforts. Recent accomplishments of the External Advisory Board include providing recommendations to help increase institutional support, and completing reviews of Cores and protocol development processes and review and recommendations regarding the future affiliation with Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory. By building partnerships that address the needs of communities in Northern California, the Community Advisory Board has recommended initiatives that challenge cancer care-related barriers and reduce cancer-related disparities. Cancer Center Annual Retreats help integrate the Cancer Center's community of investigators by providing forums for information sharing and idea exchange. Through the retreats, the Cancer Center has identified strengths, scientific areas that could be developed, and potential collaborations.